This disposable adjustable paper cap is designed primarily as a result of the changing attitudes towards hair styles. While other adjustable paper caps have been previously devised, the mode of construction of the known caps is such that they inhibit the hair style by not being able to effectively accommodate the increased amount of hair. Until this time individuals who were employed in positions requiring the wearing of some form of a disposable cap also had to be content with either the wearing of a short hair style or else use pins or clips to effect adequate coverage of the hair by the cap and assure that the cap will be maintained in a proper position. Recent hair styles have increasingly relied on a "full-bodied" look. New styling techniques, the increased use of hair dryers by both men and women, and the emergence of hair styles that reflect one's socio-cultural heritage have all contributed to making present day hair styles occupy more volume than was previously the case. Meanwhile, paper caps previously available have remained virtually unchanged throughout the years and have a volume capability that has not increased to meet the increasing volume requirements.
Today, with the existence of full-bodied styles many individuals are unwilling to remain with the shorter hair styles. However, the wearing of the currently popular sytles entails a greater effort to compress the hair to fit under the existing caps. This manipulating of the hair may cause the integrity of the style to be lost. The only other practical alternative is to allow a substantial amount of hair to remain uncovered despite the serious health and safety implications.
Known examples of cap constructions of the type to which this invention is directed are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,564 issued to G. B. Wagenfeld on Apr. 3, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,725 issued to O. P. Haegele on Feb. 23, 1954 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,405 issued to W. J. Gruber on July 2, 1978. These patents, while exemplary of prior cap constuction of this type, do not possess the advantages and improved functioning of the cap constuction disclosed herein.